


Marks

by morticialiscious



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluffy, Incest, M/M, Past Cutting, Suicidal Thoughts, Sweet, could be viewed as platonic, melts your insides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticialiscious/pseuds/morticialiscious
Summary: Tiny Rick is having a hard time, Morty helped him in his own sweet little way.





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested on tumblr, hope you guys would like it.

It was weird seeing his grandpa so young yet really fascinating. To be able to do something so effortlessly as to put yourself in the body of a young clone that you made yourself is really impressive, a scientific progress that Rick could share with the rest of the world, but being the selfish prick that he is (and smart enough to know not to share something so severely dangerous and life-changing), he never did contribute.

Morty and Summer decided that their grandpa would change his vessel if he wanted to so they just left him alone. Being the same age, his grandpa was more cheerful and a bit off-putting most of the time. Drinking was not a habit anymore instead it was replaced by a morbid sense of humor and the urge to hurt oneself.

That's where the boy finds himself in class with his young grandpa sitting right behind him, making those jokes that made everyone laugh even if there was something dark lying underneath the smile he puts on. Morty wondered where it had come from, was it from Unity, his childhood, or something else entirely? He asked his mom but she knew nothing about her father's past, it was understandable, after all, he had left her when she was a child.

Morty felt bad for her mother and decided to comfort her but she was already holding the neck of the wine bottle and brushing him off to get drunk alone.

The boy sighed taking the pencil on his desk in his hand and fiddling with it, completely bored and disinterested in whatever Mr. Goldenfold was teaching, he sighed before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Morty turned around to see his young grandpa waving at him with the characteristically wide smile.

"What is it, Rick? You need something?" He asked, knowing that if something ever did bother Rick he would always come to him for help. It's something they had worked on since Rick started using the young vessel, it had turned into a habit that Morty was grateful for.

"Yeah, I want to go home." Rick chuckled out, his hands bald into fists on top of the desk and Morty quickly nodded and gave him a reassuring and kind smile. "Sure thing."

Morty opened his bag and reached for the portal gun that was entrusted to him by Rick himself, even though it was surprising at first, it felt good to be trusted by someone especially if you’re Rick Sanchez who never ever let his guard down. Finally holding it, he aimed it on the ground in the middle of class, grabbed his young grandpa's hand, and entered the green portal that appeared before Mr. Goldenfold could react.

And they were home.

Tiny Rick stood there, his hand on Morty's warm ones, head down, and shaking subtly. Morty put the portal gun down on Rick's work table and enveloped his arms around the young blue-haired man who burst into tears, the smart man’s thoughts suddenly too hard to bear.

"I'm in so much pain, Morty. Please make it stop." He gasped through sobs and the boy rubbed his back, closing his eyes and kissing his grandpa on the forehead. "I'm here Rick, I'm here. Don't worry, I'll make it go away. I'll make you feel better, don't you trip dawg." He led Tiny Rick inside the house, his mom and dad at work and of course, Summer was at school. Her sister had always been more understanding, he'll just say that Rick wasn't feeling well and she'll get it.

"Come on Rick, let's get you nice and bundled up. I'll go get the marker." They went upstairs to Morty's bedroom and the boy closed the door, he led Rick towards the bed and let him fall gently on top of it, gently removing his grandpa's lab coat and placing it neatly on top of his blue bedside table. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be back in just a minute." Rick laid there looking at the ceiling, his smile gone replaced with a blank and unfocused expression.

Morty went towards his red table and pulled the top right desk drawer open, there was countless of food markers rolled towards him and picked a dark blue one before closing it again and making his way towards his tiny grandpa. "Okay Rick, let's make you comfortable." Morty moved and grabbed the extra pillows and blankets hidden under the bed.

He put the blankets on the floor and threw the pillows on top of it and beckoned Rick gently to lay there so he could grab his blanket and pillow to add it to the heap on the floor. Tiny Rick had done what he was instructed and laid on top of the blankets surrounding himself with pillows that smelled familiar and soothing, still wearing the same expression. Morty joined him, putting a pillow under Rick's head and draping half of his form with his blanket.

"Ready?"

Rick was silent but curled up next to the boy, basking in his warmth and Morty took it as a sign to proceed. He uncapped the marker, took Rick's arm and pulled down the light blue sleeve to reveal the genius's wrist. Rick buried his face in the crook of Morty's neck, letting out another sob.

Morty was met with old scars littering his grandfather's skin and the boy felt something in his gut that brought him near to tears. _'No, not now. Not now when he needs you.'_ The boy, determined to make his young grandpa feel better, kissed Rick's temple and started writing over the scars using the marker.

 _'You're beautiful.'_ He wrote in cursive on top of the scars, making it look scribbled but Morty kept writing. _'You matter.'_ He wrote again, this time a bit farther from where he wrote. _'You're amazing.'_ Morty's penmanship littered on the back of Rick's wrist until it there was no room to write on, the small sentences grew longer when he began to write on his other arm.

_'You can count on me.'_

_'I will always be here for you when you need me.'_

_'You don't have to be brave.'_

Rick rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as more tears have spilled, knowing full well about what Morty was writing. The boy inched away a bit to lift the light blue clothing to reveal his stomach.

_'You're the smartest most talented man I've ever met.'_

_'You make every day an awesome adventure.'_

_'You color my world with understanding like no one else could.'_

_'You bring meaning to my existence.'_

Morty also doodled their faces, hearts, stars, spaceships, and funny looking aliens on Rick's skin.

_'There's no one else I could imagine being with for over a hundred years and more.'_

_'No one could ever match your vibrant eyes, not even your other selves in infinite universes.'_

_'You have a voice that can soothe me in times where I can't get it together.'_

Tiny Rick had stopped weeping and would only hiccup occasionally, eyes closed. Morty sat up a little to write on his back, making sure to keep close contact.

_'The sound of your heart beating comforts me and lulls me to sleep.'_

_'Your body heat gives me warmth on cold nights.'_

_'The sound of you breathing makes me know you're always there.'_

The scientist started drifting off to sleep, eyes falling shut as his grandson kept on writing on his skin. The feel of the marker kept him grounded to reality as his thoughts from earlier drifted away, sounding more like a hum now than a scream.

_'You don't have to shield yourself from me.'_

_'I will never be ashamed to be called your grandson.'_

_'There is nothing to be afraid of.'_

As Morty hears Rick's even breath and the rise and fall of his chest, he gently pulled down his light blue long-sleeve shirt and pulled the covers up to cover the both of them. His grandson laid back down facing him, the boy lifted his marker to write one last message on his grandpas' forehead before capping it back up and placing it somewhere where it wouldn't be a bother.

"Good night grandpa Rick." Morty kissed Rick before pulling him close, wrapping his arm around his small frame and succumbing to the call of slumber.

_'I love you.'_

**Author's Note:**

> https://morticialiscious.tumblr.com <\--- where my other trash is.


End file.
